


What Would You Do For A Klondike Bar?

by CeciliaWaters



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst and Humor, Food Kink, Ice Cream, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Servant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeciliaWaters/pseuds/CeciliaWaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howdy! </p><p>I've been on FanFic.net for forever and AO3 for a few years now. Finally getting around to transitioning some of my stuff over here.  I plan on posting all my fics but I figured I'd start with this one.  I decided to take the leap because I just posted a new chapter for a multi fic I have over there that I'd abandoned for YEARS. So here's to fresh starts and new beginnings with a lighthearted (yet still sad) fic of my favorite pair Lelouch and Suzaku! So far all my fics are Code Geass but that might change in the future! </p><p>Lelouch gives Suzaku a Klondike…piece by piece.</p><p>Apologies to Klondike and Code Geass. I have no idea how I came up with this (as I was nowhere near a Klondike bar, a commercial for a Klondike bar, or even anything related to ice cream or Code Geass at the time) and this probably wouldn't be as sexy in real life but…I guess that's what fandom's for huh?</p><p>I don't own Klondike or Code Geass.</p><p>To me Suzaku is just meant to serve and Lelouch is meant to rule so…there might be a few stories like this. Lelouch tops from the bottom? Love the dynamic between Lelouch and Suzaku.</p><p>Set shortly after Lelouch becomes 99th Emperor of Britannia and Suzaku is his Knight of Zero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would You Do For A Klondike Bar?

"Suzaku" Lelouch called as he lifted his head and eyes up from his long and silent contemplation "what would you do for a Klondike bar?"

"um, excuse me but…what, did you say, your Majesty?" Suzaku asked, thoroughly confused.

"Nothing." Lelouch answered quickly "follow me." And with that Lelouch stood and walked out of the throne room leaving Suzaku to hurry after him, with no idea of what was going on.

"Your Majesty" Suzaku began tentatively "I realize you may be under some significant amount of strain. As your knight I have seen you stay up night after night trying to secure your newly formed leadership but…perhaps it would be in your best interest to relax for awhile. To take a short break, after all, you will be of no use to the world if your undoubtedly brilliant mind is unable to function correctly."

Lelouch looked at Suzaku with a wicked grin "are you accusing me of being insane, Suzaku?" he asked dangerously sweetly.

Suzaku's eyes widened in shock and his steps slowed "No your Majesty! I have, in the past, disagreed with your methods but I've never thought you without reason. I simply think your mind is so focused on your plans that you forget that you have…human needs." Suzaku finished.

Lelouch's grin widened at Suzaku's words but he said nothing until they reached the palace's kitchen.

"Ah, here we are Suzaku." and without a glance at his knight or the startled kitchen staff Lelouch strode to the freezer took out a Klondike bar and left, just as quickly.

When Suzaku caught up to him Lelouch said "You know Suzaku, I think you're right. I think it's time I take care of some of my, human needs, as you say. I think it's time we have some fun."

Suzaku relaxed a bit at that and watched as Lelouch opened the ice cream bar and took a bite.

"Of course, your Majesty." Suzaku replied, with a hint of amusement and relief in his voice.

However, Suzaku was once again puzzled when Lelouch stopped in front of his bedroom door and entered, motioning to the knight that he was to follow.

While Suzaku was many things to Lelouch, his friend, his knight, his confidant, he had never been inside the boy's private quarters. Not even when they were little, or at Ashford Academy, had Suzaku once seen Lelouch's bedroom. Suzaku understood that Lelouch was a private person and did not feel that Lelouch trusted him any less merely because he kept parts of his life to himself. In Suzaku's mind, Lelouch's room was a 'no fly zone' and he felt a little uneasy as he stepped past the doorway even though he had been expressly invited in by the Emperor himself. As soon as Suzaku entered the room he heard a sharp, commanding voice dictate "halt!" Suzaku was so startled that he jumped to attention and fixed his eyes straight ahead.

Lelouch eyed Suzaku with mirth as he leisurely made his way to the door to shut it. Only after Lelouch had secured the door and returned to the center of the room did he face Suzaku and say "at ease" his voice thick with amusement.

Suzaku immediately blushed and relaxed his stance realizing the absurdity of what he had just done. "I'm sorry Lelouch I just…" Suzaku's voice left him as Lelouch stepped close to the boy and whispered "shhh, don't move."

Lelouch then stepped a few paces away from the boy in front of him and turned to face the bed and dresser of his room. He set the Klondike on his nightstand then the Emperor slowly began to undress himself; first taking off heavy hat and coat then moving on to articles of clothing like shirt and pants.

Suzaku stared in utter disbelief as he watched the back of Emperor Lelouch. It was highly irregular for Lelouch to take off any article of clothing while others were present. At first Suzaku thought he merely wished to divest himself of the more cumbersome articles of his costume, in order to create a more comfortable atmosphere perhaps. However as he watched Lelouch's shirt slide slowly down the boy's thin pale frame Suzaku realized something was amiss.

Lelouch turned around so Suzaku could see the hand at the zipper of his pants. Lelouch slowly tugged the zipper down and pushed his pants downwards at his hips making them fall to the floor to join the rest of his clothing. Lelouch smirked as Suzaku watched, obviously dumbfounded, and much to Lelouch's pleasure, obviously unable to turn away.

Suzaku was shocked, and captivated by the sight before him. He felt he should turn away or better yet leave but Suzaku could not so much as move. Don't move Lelouch had told him, and Suzaku was obliged to comply; both too taken by surprise and afraid to move, lest he disturb Lelouch from whatever it was he was doing.

Lelouch did not stop disrobing until every piece of clothing lay scattered on the floor of his master bedroom. Once Lelouch stood completely naked before Suzaku he stepped away from the pile of clothes he had shed and made his way towards the very surprised, very embarrassed Suzaku. The boy let out a strangled cry of protest but could do nothing as Lelouch grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him, rather forcefully, towards the bed. Moments later Suzaku found himself lying on top of Lelouch with just a few inches of space and his own clothing to separate them. The knight merely looked at his friend with wide eyes. He had no idea what Lelouch had planned and he had even less of an idea of what his like of Klondike bars had to do with any of this. Lelouch smiled and reached for the Klondike bar he had put on the nightstand just a few minutes ago. The ice cream was just beginning to melt perfect for my plan Lelouch thought as he noted that Suzaku was watching his every move intently. Lelouch brought the ice cream to his body and spread a layer of the creamy, chocolately treat all over his chest. Lelouch shivered from the cool feeling upon his body as well as from anticipation of what was to come.

"Now Suzaku" Lelouch commanded with a voice of resolve and a glint in his eyes "lick it off"

Suzaku gaped at Lelouch and the command he had just given. Suzaku blushed deeply and moved to get off from on top of Lelouch as fast as he could however; Lelouch had placed his hands upon Suzaku's hips and would not let the other boy up. "Your Majesty, please, I couldn't possibly…" Suzaku said in a strangled voice.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch commanded once again "Lick. It. Off."

Suzaku closed his eyes and felt the burn upon his cheeks as he fought against both the part of him that wanted to leave the Emperor's quarters as well as the part of him that wanted to lick every inch of Lelouch's body. Finally opening his eyes again Suzaku lent down and began to trace Lelouch's body with his tongue.

Lelouch gasped and laid his head back against the bed in relief and pleasure. He was uncertain of whether or not Suzaku would follow his command. Now that he was, the boy's wet tongue upon his chest felt just as wonderful as Lelouch had imaged it would.

Suzaku licked Lelouch's chest slow and contemplatively, as though trying to realize what exactly it was he was doing. As he brushed his tongue against Lelouch's sensitive skin he enjoyed the small gasps Lelouch graced him with and decided to linger on taunt nipples and tender neck.

When Suzaku had sufficiently cleaned Lelouch's chest Lelouch simply spread more of the Klondike on various parts of his body, the parts he wanted to feel Suzaku's wonderful tongue tease and pleasure.

It wasn't long before Suzaku was thoroughly enjoying the pleasure he was giving to his Emperor and friend. It was rare that anyone saw Lelouch so…expressive. Suzaku decided he wanted to see more of it. He gently removed the Klondike bar from Lelouch's now weakened grasp. Lelouch looked up with hazy eyes, questioning what Suzaku was doing. Suzaku simply spread some of the treat onto Lelouch's thighs and his hardened member. Lelouch's amethyst eyes widened in surprise at the cold, cold feeling against his hot member. He bit his tongue to suppress a moan but the action did not go unnoticed by Suzaku as he gave Lelouch a small smile.

Suzaku leaned down and took Lelouch's cock into his mouth savoring the sweet taste and the cold then hot sensation it presented his mouth.

Lelouch moaned, the need and long building desire apparent in his voice as his eyes rolled back into his head and he said "Ooooh! Suzaku…"

Lelouch had the strangest ideas of what was fun but…Suzaku couldn't say that he minded really. Lelouch was absolutely delicious and Suzaku was more than willing to lick up every inch of his beloved Emperor, his beloved friend. Suzaku smiled around Lelouch's cock as he decided that he would do anything for a Klondike bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It was a humorous light-hearted look at a not so kosher relationship the two might have. Comments/kudos are appreciated!


End file.
